Somethings even the Gods don't know
by Falling.into.the.sky
Summary: Fang finds himself in Camp Half-Blood, but he's NOT a demigod. So how'd he get in? And where's the rest of the flock? Read to find out! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if ya don't. Title's kinda bad, sorry, nothing was coming to me. Mild cursing.ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Fang groaned as he felt the blood seeping through his shirt. That damn Eraser had gotten him bad. He kept his arm to his side, not letting the others see the bad wound. Max turned around.

"You all right, Fang?"

He attempted to nod, but the sudden movement made his head spin. He felt himself drop, but his wings were not moving. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fly himself out of this one, so he slowly and painfully fold against his back, and he hit the ground with a thud, the world swiftly growing dark around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Campers were scurrying around, going from the archery rang to the fighting arena, or off to the canoeing lake. But everyone avoided the beach. Percy was wandering around down there, having just been claimed as the son of Poseidon, and the ocean calmed him. It was like seeing his father without his father having to stop what he was doing.

He sighed and closed his eyes, when he heard a thud behind him. Percy whirled into a fighting stance, searching for the disturbance in his peaceful silence. His eyes skimmed over everything, landing on a black lump at the edge of the beach. Moving slowly towards it, Percy was glad for his ADHD, because it kept his mind alert while he was trying to discern what the lump was. Getting closer, he realized it was a body of a teenage boy, about 14, in all black, with olive skin and black hair. It was not until Percy was standing over the boy did he realize that the boy was in a puddle of blood. Crouching, Percy pulled back the shirt of the boy and gasped. There were three long, deep cuts which were the source of the puddle of blood. It almost looked as if he had been…clawed. Percy sprang back and speed off towards Chiron.

"Chiron!" He yelled, spotting his mentor playing pinochle with Mr. D, who in turn, muttered,

"Ah, Peter Johansson. You always seem to know when we are playing so you can interrupt us."

Ignoring the annoying god, Percy turned to the kindly Centaur and panted, "There's...a…boy on…the...beach. He's…bleeding heavily…but I…don't…think he's…a…camper." Percy finished and sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh my, let's go!" Chiron leapt out of his magical wheelchair and pounded down the path to the beach. Percy jogged behind him and showed Chiron the bleeding boy. "Oh my… Percy, alert the infirmary and the Apollo healers." Chiron carefully picked up the boy. He didn't know what could have caused a wound like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, thanks for all who reviewed, favorite, or story alerted this story, I didn't realize how short it was until I looked at it on Fanfiction, and I was like, "Holy Crap! That's short!" Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Max's POV**

I screamed as Fang fell, I tried to reach him, we all did, but it was too late. He tried to fly but he was unsuccessful, so before he hit the ground he slipped in his wings. We tried to dive after him, but for some reason we couldn't get to him, it was like there was a force field was surrounding the beach. What was even more frustrating and confusing was that when he dropped, we could no longer see him. This had me worried, because stuff like that usually meant scientists. And scientists meant trouble.

"Ok flock, we're going to have to try this on foot." I tried to not let the flock see my worry as we all descended on the ground past the spot that Fang had landed on. It always unnerved me when we had to do stuff from the ground, I felt more…trapped, I guess. Caged. We began walking, alert, until we reached a strawberry field. I walked tentatively towards it, and I was thrown back.

"Max!" the entire flock cried out.

"I'm okay, but what was that thing? It's like a force field or something!"

Then Angel spoke up. "I can hear people's minds in there. They-they found Fang."

"WHAT?" the rest of the flock screamed. My mind went numb with horror, but I tried to hide it. I was Max, the strong leader, I couldn't fail them now.

"Angel, what," I gulped, "are they saying, or, uh...thinking?"

"Umm, there's this guy who found Fang, he's going to go get someone named Chiron, to get help for Fang. And, and there're others, too, and they're thinking odd things."

"Odd things? Like what?" My mind was zooming, thinking of all the odd things we had encountered.

"Uh, well, there are some people who are sword fighting and then people who are practicing archery, and people who are thinking weird things like stuff about Nymphs and Naiads. And the weirdest thing is, they're all kids; there's only about 2 adults in the entire camp thing."

We all stared at Angel, and I didn't need her mind reading power-thingy to know what the rest of the Flock thought.

Nudge: OmigodOmigodOmigawd, what's going to happen to Fang? What are Nymphs and Naiads? Can they hurt us? What if they hurt Fang? OmigodOmigodOmigawd!

Gazzy and Iggy ('cause you know they're thinking the same thing): I hope Fang's okay. I wonder what a Naiad and a Nymph are? Can we blow them up? Hey..Do you think we could blow up this force field thing?

That's when I got an idea. "Nudge, hun, do you think you're, uhh…'power' could work on the force field-ymabob?"

"Well, I could try I guess, but it might not work and then what would we? I mean, Fang's in there and he's hurt and…" I glared at her to stop her rambling, which was not helping my nerves. She walked up to the force field and placed her hand on it, spreading out her fingers. I was waiting for her to be flung back, but instead she simply dropped to her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. There were a few, grueling minutes, when we waited.

Her eyes snapped open. "We're in."


End file.
